MDTX: Harry Potter, The First Year
by Mist Hero
Summary: AU XOver. Set on year 2040, Harry now has to endure his first year in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. New faces will be in the scene and Harry's unsecures feeling towards the girl with strange facial markings and long dark brown hair. Ch 9 Up
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah! My Goddess, Harry Potter and anything else! But My own characters are mine HAHAHA!

First OFF, this is my Fanfiction Based on Harry Potter… And the first part of the story is when harry was not born yet.

And this chapter may seem a little explicit at first so butt out those who wish not to read it. But if you want to take this one on then feel free, because this is once in my story that I have to use slight sexual references. And this is also a crossover between my novel (MDTX-->> Check My bio page for a summary of it).

And for sure note this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic... And I need reviews!

Let the show begin!

Prologue

----------------------------------------------------

Year 2016… England

A day like no other. Rain was everywhere. Demons fluttered about, minding their own business and take any chances they had with women. These demons are very horrendous creatures and they do not follow any certain rules at all. They seemed to be guarding a house.

Seemingly enough, they have taken advantage of a group of girls and started to rape them one by one. For this is their cause, as they want to survive, leaving an offspring in the human body. They then looked to a corner to see two girls untouched, cowering from them. The Demons chuckled and moved in, quickly.

They clothes were viciously torn away and then started to molest them both. One of the girls had brown eyes and short dark brown hair. The other was a bit older, a year maybe, she had green eyes and a very black and long hair.

There were at least 6 demons inside and some of the girls are now recovering but still weak. The demons was about to finished with both girls when the door suddenly opened to reveal a man with spiking golden hair carrying what looked like a sword but a gun as a hilt on one hand, and on the other was a broad sword of colors red and yellow surround it. Behind him was a girl who was taller than him. She had blue eyes and long brown peanut butter colored hair. She had markings on her face, painted in blue.

"MAGNUS EXCORCIMUS!" The man shouted in a weird get up. (Orange vest, Orange pants, blue belt, long blue scarf around his neck and splits down in two on his back, Blue long sleeved shirt below the vest, Black half gloves, White cape and a pair of very weird looking shoes) He crouched as he drove both swords to the ground. A bright glow surrounded them.

The girls were able to see the demons started to scream, some tried to kill the other girls, they also saw dead demons outside. Then they began to feel pain in them as a very sharp pain appeared out of nowhere and it seemed to be burning.

The last they saw was a face of a young lady, smiling at them. They notcied her facial markings as there was a elongated diamong on her forehead and two upside down traingles in each cheek all in the color of the clear sky, before the light engulfed their sight and loss consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2040

A house in a street known as Privet Drive and their house number was six. A young girl lived.

She and her mom were living in England due to prior accidents in Japan and this was the safest place in the world she liked to live in. She was named after her mom's best friend but she died a couple of years ago in a car accident. She's ten years of age and was about to turn eleven on July 11. Last year she met her dad or at least her dad… but still he is a father. She was happy to have a dad. Her mom never did have a soul mate and never had intercourse with any man at all. She has said to her that she was a miracle to her. Her mom never had a relationship with her dad but they were just friends.

But there is something about this girl that may surprise as all. She had a very long dark brown hair and had sky blue eyes. But that's not all about her. Under each eye was an upside down triangle park, and in her forehead was an elongated diamond of color blue. She was rather on her bed reading a book and listening to music with her CD player.

Her Mom was in her room, working on her computer but instead was reading an email. Her mom was as tall as her dad (Exception for his hair). She had pale brown eyes after all it has been a lot of years. She scanned then she read it…

_Hey! Did you like the house? Well it is the nicest house I picked for you two… And tell the little squirt an advance happy birthday!_

_I'll be paying of the expenses as gratitude of appreciation. You don't have to work for food. There will be a delivery company that will send you food enough for you two to survive. I wish I can spend time with her but everything is juggled out here… but take care of her for me Okay?_

_Mist,_

'I will mist…' She thought as she closed of the email.

"Yoko dear! Can you set the plates up!" She called for her daughter.

"Yes Mom!" a voice from upstairs was heard then footsteps were heard.

Her mom looked outside to see her neighbors ranting on what looked like their second son. He had glasses on and was getting pushed around by the grown ups. She sighed

'Those people have no respect for their son…' she thought while she heard the plates clattered around their dinning room.

Their house was quite small frankly. It had 3 bedrooms, one living room, a porch (Japanese style one), a Kitchen and dining area and 2 bathrooms. Hey it is a good opportunity to have someone paying for your rent.

"Mom, Lunch is ready!" her daughter cried out

"Coming…." She gently sat up and went into the kitchen. Before doing so she looked at a picture on the drawer. Then she was filled with happy memories and bad memories at the same time. She then continued on.

On the picture were three girls. One looked liked her daughter, named Belldandy but with a peanut butter colored hair. On the right hand side was her friend named Lily. And last but not least, the one to the left of both women was she, when she was fifteen years old and goes by the name of Megumi Morisato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like it? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Oh My goddess and other characters are not mine to command and conquer…

Now for all the people out there reading this should have an idea who Belldandy is. If not a quick explanation would be good. She was the kindest person a man can ever meet. Also the most stunningly beautiful girl (goddess) to set foot on earth. Though she was naïve and as dense as a brick, she can handle most situations given to her. She doesn't lie at all (not like her sister Urd) and she's true to her word. If you want to know more about her well research for her.

For Mist Hero, he's just my created character. He wont be in this story though…… But may appear but not a promise. He's identity will be revealed in a later time.

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi was still getting used to the recent events in her life. A year ago she met up with a very old friend named Mist Hero. Seemingly enough he has started on with a new life and a new family after Belldandy but she still remembered how was their family. Mist was looking for the 'chosen children' and was just dropping by England. He saw her daughter first and stalked her. Later on Sayoko got upset about the stalker and started blasting him to kingdom come. A little later after that, Mist explained everything to them. About a wish Megumi made back then to her daughter whose soul father was himself. Another explanation was her daughter, was a goddess taking after the goddess which whom he married but later broke off because of unexpected events.

Sayoko did hide her powers from her own mom. It was nothing for Megumi as she already knows goddesses and gods exists. Even demons.

After a couple of months, two goddesses arrived and introduced themselves, Urd Goddess of Past and Skuld Goddess of Future. They had a little talk with her daughter about being a goddess and her powers. That didn't really matter to her anyway as Sayoko has never done anything wrong. Both goddesses presented themselves as aunts, as Belldandy is their sister and she was respectfully Sayoko's soul mom. She was very powerful at her age but she still needed training, so they talked with Mist and decided to take her up to a school. The school will just send them a letter and the location of the school. Mist couldn't train her because keeping the world in order was his priorities and not to mention his kids, Skuld and Urd are also busy to train her, because their jobs is keeping the most powerful computer in order or else destruction might come.

It's been a couple of weeks since they moved in the new house. They have met some of the families in the neighborhood, even the reckless Dursleys. They seemed to be nice and kind people in the outside, but thanks to a certain goddess she can see through their defenses.

"This is nice Yoko" Megumi stirring the soup in front of her and sipping it slowly. She had to admit; Sayoko is a very good cook. Something she has never has done quite good.

"Thanks mom" Sayoko said brightly (Like mother like daughter right?)

Her birthday was about to come and she was going to turn eleven. She had wishes every single damn day and sometimes teases her 'father' every now and then to make him sneeze when she talks about him. Which she doesn't know by the way.

"So are you ready for later?" Megumi asked taking a sip from her tea.

"Yeah… I wish dad could join us…" Sayoko said, all her happiness rather sunk in the bottom of the ocean.

"Your dad is very busy man, and He has a family to take care of." Megumi stated, "He did say an advance happy birthday to you."

Sayoko brightened up "He did?"

"Yes."

"Oh I wish to visit him… or at least see his family" Sayoko said, Her eyes gleaming in joy.

"Well I guess he'll do that someday." Megumi said then she glanced at the clock, "You better get ready, we need to leave now."

"Yes mom." Sayoko finished her lunch and went into her room. Once there, she then waved her hand over her clothes and the clothes shinedfor a bit before turning into a new set of clothes. She has learned to make clothes out of nowhere when she was still nine years old even before Mist and her aunts came.

Megumi on the other hand was already dressed and was ready to go. She took her keys and went out to the garage. She then saw her favorite choice of ride: A BMW motorcycle. It has been with her ever since she turned eighteen. It was rather a gift from her big brother. But he passed away a long time ago. The BMW had a side car attached to the right side. Funny, that they are the only ones in their neighborhood to have a motorcycle.

"Hurry up!" Megumi said.

"Coming…" A voice then a set of running footsteps was heard. Sayoko then entered their garage wearing a yellow-brown jacket over a satin silver t-shirt. She wore jeans and had her hair braided.

"Okay let's go" Megumi said when Sayoko went in the side car. She started up the engine and opened the automatic garage door. Once open they went zooming out of their garage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later…… The Zoo exhibit

People flocked right in looking at every animal confined behind glass windows and in their respective booths. Megumi and her daughter had no problem going in. They went through a mirror outside and went out of the ladies bathroom. They started to look around, looking for something new. They were there for a couple of minutes when they heard familiar voices.

Megumi turned to see…… "Oh man… the Dursleys…" She groaned in Japanese under her breath

Sayoko looked at them. They were really a stubborn family, their not even respecting the privacy of the animals as Mr. Dursley was knocking on the glass.

"Move!" Mr. Fatso knocking on the glass (Hey I really hate the character)

"Yeah! Move!" The boy who resembled Mr. Fatso shouted.

Sayoko noticed another person in their family. But something was odd about that certain someone.

"He's asleep!" he shouted.

Sayoko giggled a little, as someone in their family was smarter than them. Megumi noticed this and looked at her questionably.

"What's up?" Megumi asked in English (Hey, This is England right? She's Japanese but spent more time in England what do you expect?)

"Well at least someone from the Dursleys got a brain." She pointed over to the boy. Seemingly enough he didn't have any physical resemblance to the Mr. Fatso or Fatso Junior, or even Mrs Long chatters (Mrs. Dursley).

Then Megumi noticed something when the Dursley's left the boy alone. And another surprising observation is that he seemed to be 'talking' to the snake. He seemed to ask a question and the snake

"Sayoko are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Megumi just stared at the boy while yanking sayoko's jacket.

"Uh yeah… He's really talking to the snake… in a strange language…" Sayoko muttered. She really was surprised to see someone talk to a snake. She could even hear his words. 'What is he saying…' Sayoko thought when a sudden blur of fatness came and tossed the boy to the ground.

It was Fatso Junior (Dudley). He saw the snake moving his head and that got him interested. He started to lean on the glass, putting both hands on the glass window. She then noticed something, something terrible. She looked through the surrounding area and saw the fallen boy's anger as he was glaring at his 'so called brother'. Then all of a sudden the glass disappeared and in went Fatso Jr. into the snake containment area. He went for a nice dive. When he recovered, he froze when the snake moved towards the new exit. The snake then stopped in front of the fallen boy on the floor. And what surprised Sayoko and the boy is when it hissed.

"Thanz youz" The snake hissed.

"No.. problem.." The boy shuttered.

Sayoko acting quickly made the mirror go back again. But she forgot someone was inside.

The snake then slithered away, scaring people in it's wake.

"Sayoko." Megumi put a hand on Sayoko's shoulder, a very strong hand when you do something wrong and your mom or dad puts a hand on your shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley came back to where their son was. They screamed and panicked when they saw their son inside the containment zone for the snake. Their son is also screaming madly. A sign saying 'Bred in Captivity' was plastered on the top corner of the mirror. The boy who was on the floor started to snicker when he saw Dudley stuck inside. That soon vanished when Mr. Fatso glared at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sayoko why did you do that?" Megumi said.

It was a few minutes after the snake was recaptured and placed into the exhibit back again. Sayoko and her mom were outside near their ride.

"Even if they are that mean, you didn't have to punish them."

"I didn't make the glass disappear, I swear!" Sayoko pleaded.

"Who did?"

"I don't know… but I only restored the glass…" She cringed under her mom's gaze.

Then her frustration left her and a smile crept up her face, similar to a cat like smile. She then looked up into the sky.

"Are you lying?" she asked.

Sayoko blinked and then looked at her mom, "You know I can't lie." 'It also sucks…'

Megumi then hugged her daughter. "You know I can't be angry with you forever."

"Gee thanks mom…" Sayoko broke off from her mom, "I feel sorry for the boy…"

"What the one with glasses and black hair?" Megumi pictured him in his head.

"Yeah… he got blamed for it by Mr. Dursley… I feel sad about him…" Sayoko said

"Just hope for him that he will not be in any danger at all." Megumi put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy who fell was now in his 'room'. He's been locked up by Mr. Fatso by his stunt. He tried to explain it but they still locked him up.

And Mr. Fatso's last words to him was…

"There's no such thing as Magic!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like it? Oh please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a single damn thing of Harry Potter or Ah! Megami-sama…sobs quietly

Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mist Is that You?"

"Yah…… I was following her…"

"Oh She's my daughter Sayoko"

"What! B-b-but you-you were…"

"I know"

Mist turned to the young girl.

"Ah I'm really sorry about that Sayoko……"

"Th-that's okay…"

Mist then turned back to the mother

"I think we better exchange ideas cuase I'm really in no mood to look at people's mind"

"Oh all right…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day…

The boy inside the cupboard below the stairs was free to serve breakfast. After a couple of days of staying inside the small place, he was getting skinny. He was frying up breakfast for the big and ugly (not to mention mad) family of the Durselys.

"Hurry up BOY!" yelled the big pig in the dining table.

"Yes uncle Vernon…" He said silently as he placed the eggs and bacon on his plate. He then put some on Fatso jr's plate. Finishing up, he took the time to check any mail in the front door step……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko was up and running automatically today. She went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for herself and her sleeping mom. Her mom was a slacker, but very responsible. She had to turn in a packet of paper over the net and she slept in front of the computer.

She sat there thinking about that boy as she ate her meal and drank from the tea. After she's finished, she skipped happily into the kitchen and dropped her plates and cups. She then hovered a little of the ground and flew towards the front door…… for anything good………… like letters…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The enslaved boy picked up the pile of letters and checked through it. He flipped through the letters and saw a letter written to him. He proceeded towards the dining kitchen area……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko picked up the packet of letters dropped on a single day. She sorted them out as junk, junk and anything good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy gave the letters to Mr. Fatso and left his letter in his hand reading it. His nephew was looking at him.

Mr. Fatso muttered something inaudible in the boy's ears as he scanned through the letters.

The boy began to read what was on the letter:

_Mr H. Potter_

_the Cupboard under the stairs_

_4 privet drive_

_little whinging_

_surrey_

A Look of confusion began to fill his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile… in the other end of the street…

Sayoko was reading through the letters when she saw a letter addressed to her.

_Ms. S. Morisato_

_The big room upstairs_

_6 Privet drive_

A state of confusion began too surround her as she inspected the letter. On the back a wax stamp was found. Engraved on it was something similar to a shield split into 4 areas. On each area was a form of an animal. A snake, An eagle, a badger and a lion. And on the center was a italic 'H'.

"Funny…." She muttered as she opened the yellow parchment of a letter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HARRY GOT A LETTER!"

For all of the worst things that has ever happened to Harry, was well let's just say an oversized nephew. And a very annoying one as well

"Give it back here! It's mine!" Harry shouted trying to grab the letter. But he failed when Dudley hand it over to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"It's mine!" Harry shouted

Mr. Dursley snickered, "Like who would writing to yo-" He trailed of when he noticed it was addressed to Harry directly. What made him look like he was scared of his life was that mark on the waxed shut letter.

Harry was glaring at them for invading his privacy.

Mr. Dursley looked over to his wife then back to the letter then to Harry.

Oh his in deep shit right now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayoko read the parchment of paper on her lap. Something about it was making her jump every now and then.

The letter wrote out:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Head master: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Morisato_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

Deputy Headmistress 

After reading the letter she froze right in the spot. Megumi came down and stared at her daughter.

"Hey Sayo-" She was abruptly cut off by her daughter's squeal of delight.

"YEAH! I GET TO BE A WIZARD!" She shouted out loud knowing what might interest her father.

"Um…" Megumi stared at her daughter more.

"Time for your breakfast mom!" She skipped towards the kitchen humming a happy tune.

Megumi stared a bit more then sighed.

"I need beer and help…" she muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

But with that settled, the boy across the street had the opposite effect of not getting his privacy and letter back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo Japan

A person named Mist Hero was sitting back on his car when an email came to him. He peeked out to look at his built in wireless computer. He quickly accessed it and read the message. After the message he raised his eye brow. He then took out a cellphone and immediately called a person who can do the job.

Ring…

Ring…

"Hey… I'll be assigning you a mission"

……

"Are you free?"

……

"Good I'll send everything you'll need… Thanks"

………… Click

"Ah… maybe someday…" He went back to sleep again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you guys like it and please continue to Read & Review!…… Oh sorry by the way that I have to start at the very beginning… It introduces the characters a bit more…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always… I do not own any part of Harry Potter, Tenchi Muyo, Ah! My goddess, Ragnarok Online and whatsoever

A/N: Now to those who are reading this… I wanted Harry to have a good start as well as Sayoko last chapter. Now Sayoko will all be in this chapter…… maybe Harry a little later. Please Review this, Eddie1990 is fan of AMG X HP crossovered fanfics and he seems to be the only one…

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few Days later… Diagon alley…

A woman with long sky blue hair was sitting in a chair, watching over endless supply of magic and wizardry utensils and ingredients. She waited for her little sub ordinate… who was unfortunately ranting about blue-haired girl here and not her father.

Though that's what she expected that day.

Flashback……

A 3 days ago…

"Hey Yoko someone's coming today!" Megumi said from upstairs.

"Wha? What for?" She asked from downstairs.

"Someone will come here and help you with your wizardy stuff."

"Oh…… Who is it?"

"Your dad sent me the email…

Then the door bell rang.

A happy and joyful aura sprang to life around Sayoko as she rushed for the door. She opened it and hugged anybody there. She didn't however manage to hear a yelp from her victim. They both landed in the ground and Sayoko was on top of the stranger.

She snuggled her head on her victim's shoulder. "Mmmhhh Dad I missed you…" She said softly.

"Uh…" Her victim muttered

She brought her face to her victim's face and her eyes widened in shock.

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She jumped up and ran into the house leaving a victim flat in her back. She did happen to pass by Megumi going to the front door. She saw a person with sky-blue hair and she immediately recognized her.

"Hiya Tsunami-san!" Megumi chirped happily.

"yeah… look I'll be helping sayoko… but it seems I have to help my self first……" Tsunami said while getting up.

Flash back end….

Tsunami sighed. It's been a while when she ran around doing spells. Now there is this ranting girl whose been eating up stuff (which would be lunch that consists of Sayoko's own cooking) when she was replaying a memory in her head.

"Hey, better not choke on the food." Tsunami said.

She was eating in a rather fast pace. Swallowing and gulping the food like a garbage can. Oh well she must've been pretty hungry after shopping all of the equipment. With one final gulp of water, she wiped her mouth of and looked at the list.

"Okay lets see……" She said while looking at the list "I still need a wand, a pet and a few starting spells…"

"A pet…" Tsunami thought then it hit her, "Oh yes a pet!" Sayoko stared at her.

"What about a pet… Do you have one?" she asked

"No… your dad gave you a present and it was a pet for you." She said while manifesting a box out of nowhere.

"REALLY!" She then hugged the box and opened it. She saw inside was a letter and a bird of some sort. She read the letter first.

Hey kiddo 

_I heard you were going to a magic school of witchcraft and wizardry. So I made out plans for you with Tsunami. Really sorry that I couldn't come at all. So I've seen your requirements in getting into the school and you required a pet, so I hunted a pet for you. Take care of it as it is one pet you're not going to forget. Oh tell Tsunami to give you the glass sphere of spells as the right spells and charms are there for your usage. Some came from the heavens and here on earth._

_Good luck_

_Mist hero_

Sayoko glanced at the pet. The pet seemed to be very beautiful with the wings of golden-red color shined about. It's golden eyes stared back at her. It's feathers in it's body was as red as a fire can get.

"It's phoenix." Tsunami said pointing at the bird.

"A phoenix? That's a rare bird right?" Sayoko asked still surprised by all of this.

Tsunami only nodded.

Sayoko sighed. Her father spent a lot of time to give her a new life. And now she was holding to a phoenix, legendary birds of power, grace and holiness.

"You should name him Sayoko." Tsunami said

"Oh…" Sayoko began to think up a name. Phoenixes should have excellent names. And this one was a perfect pet for her.

"Crimson" Sayoko said "He's name is Crimson."

Tsunami choked a bit. Well wouldn't you if your enemy's last name was Crimson.

"What?" Sayoko asked

"Nothing…" she said

"What… you're lying!" Sayoko pointed daggers at the grown up.

Tsunami managed to yelp and tried to make an excuse. She was messing with a goddess right?

"I can't talk about it…" Tsunami looked at the time in her watch, "Oh you better hurry up and buy a wand."

"Okay!" Sayoko responded and head directly to wand shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunami was surprised at what wand sayoko got. A phoenix feather wand. A very special one too.

They were back at the house. Megumi was gone for shopping.

"That store owner was creeping me out… I tried every single one of the wands there and they all didn't work!" She wagged her newly found wand above her head. "He was so desperate in giving me a wand… so he gave me this!"

Tsunami made a mental note to tell Mist about this. Then it hit her.

"Okay sayoko spells and equipment." Tsunami said cutting Sayoko's constant wagging the wand play.

"Okay…"

Tsunami pulled out a box and opened it. She revealed the contents on Sayoko. She looked at it with curiosity.

"Um what are those?" She pointed at the four bracelets in the box.

"These are communicator bracelets… these can help you a lot… there's an instruction manual inside."

Sayoko nodded. Tsunami then pulled out a crystal ball filled with rainbow colors. It swirled around in a baseball-sized container.

"And this is the Crystal of Spells, it contains a lot of spells. You can learn them by touching the crystal when you need a spell in a situation." Tsunami explained.

"Oh… So what kind of spell first?" Sayoko asked

"Well what about the stuff we bought?" Tsunami gestured to where the large pile of wizardry shopping they did.

"Okay!" She quickly took the ball and grasped on it as she closed her eyes. Images and voices started to bombard her mind, then it came to her.

"Ah there it is!" She said when she opened her eyes.

She waved her hand over the materials and they vanished quickly. With another wave, all of the items went back.

"Wow it's like my dress spells as a goddess!" Sayoko said, experimenting further with her 'newly acquired' skill.

"I don't think it came from the crystal……" Tsunami interrupted her. "… It was one of your skills as a goddess, you can store an unlimited number of stuff in a certain place without difficulty."

"I didn't know that…"

"Well you haven't been taught how to be a goddess so suits you to learn the spells of the godly kind." Tsunami said.

"Yeah I guess so…"

Moments later, the door bell rang and the door opened to reveal Megumi with a ton of take out orders from shopping.

"LADIES! TIME TO EAT AND PARTY!" Megumi chirped.

"Well Sayoko… I think I have to take you to the station tomorrow." Tsunami turned to Sayoko.

"Okay." She nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review! And stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Even if I wanted too anyway… but some characters are mine (AKA. Mist Hero)

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All three women/girls started to wake up from last night's 'small' party. Sayoko stood up first and went for the balcony. She slid open the glass door and went outside. The balcony was clean, nothing dirty and very formal; a rooftop was built to protect them from snow and any harmful weather. She went directly to the rail and leaned on it. She stared at the house of the Dursleys. She still hadn't seen them for 4 days now…

'I wonder if that Harry got his letter…' Sayoko thought back

Flash back….

A Sunday morning

Sayoko did her morning routine, as always, which would be singing early in the morning. She stood in the balcony singing a very peaceful song that she just knew (Really think about the song Belldandy sang in the movie). She then stopped to notice owls landing everywhere in privet drive.

"Owls… Early in the morning?" Sayoko looked curiously at them. She noticed that they were taking glances to the Dursleys house. She then went back inside to prepare the breakfast for herself and her mom. Not that she was commanded or anything, she just likes to cook.

A few moments later Megumi woke up and dived down stairs for her early tea and food. They ate away their Japanese/British meal rather quickly today, considering they were hot that it burned their tongues. But it was really cold, so they needed it.

Sayoko after washing the plates proceeded on cleaning and tidying up the house. She proceeded to the living room where a three-sided window was. Then she noticed it again when she opened the curtains.

"What the…" She stared outside as she counted up the owls coming in and landing in spots tat they can. Then she saw it. The owls were delivering letters to the Dursley's house.

"A wizard? Here?" Sayoko was wondering if one of them might be the wizard. There were two boys in there. Knowing the fat kid to have no powers at all, considering he really doesn't have potential, she thought of the other boy. So she went for the closest mirror to her and vanished into it. Taking over someone's privacy is wrong, but the Dursleys doesn't even have a second thought on privacy. She found a live show in front of her, a view of the dursley's house through a mirror in their house where she watched the Dursleys all sited down.

Sayoko let a small chuckle when Mr. Dursley was apparently calm but still jumpy. His hair was messed up and was rather in a weird outfit. Mrs. Dursley and Dudley where rather… eying Mr. Dursley… worried about him as they ate their breakfast. Then the last person she saw was the same boy from the zoo. He apparently looked … sort of pissed.

'What's up with him?' Sayoko asked herself looking at the boy. Then Mr. Dursley started to speak after sipping from his coffee. Sayoko turned her head to him.

"Sunday… A fine day, Sunday." He took another sip of the coffee "Tell me, why is that?"

"Um.." Dudley raised his hand. Mr. Dursley picked on, "Um it's snowing?"

"Nope, what else?" Mr. Fatso asked again.

"There are no posts on Sunday…" The boy said.

"Right you are Harry," Mr. Dursley was now smiling like hell. "So no one will be sending any posts today!"

'Harry' frowned and Sayoko saw this.

'So he didn't get the letter yet… why can't he just use magic?' Sayoko thought while Mr. Dursley ranted on.

"…Not even a single blasted bloody let—" His speech was cut when a letter flew towards his face. "—ter…"

'Here come the battalion!' Sayoko thought as she watched the fireplace starting to rumble loudly and everyone's attention was towards the fireplace. Another letter flew out and sooned followed by another and another and a ton more came flying into the room. Everyone was now in the state of bewilderment and surprise. Harry stood on a table and tried catching the letters in the air. He got one and started for his room upstairs. Mr. Fatso gave chase, even busier moving through the raining letters.

He grabbed Harry in the corridor, trying to get the letter out of his hands.

"LET GO!" Harry shouted, "This is MY letter! Let go!"

"Give it here boy! This letter is not for you!" Mr. Dursley grabbing hold of the letter. Then the blocked door mail receiver was unblocked and more letters came in.

Mr. Dursley grunted under the pressure of the mail, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE MOVING OUT! WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!"

Dudley and Mrs. Dursley just watched. Mrs. Dursley was now worried.

"Daddy's gone mad!" Dudley said.

Flash back end...

Sayoko sighed. After that incident, they did move out. From that she also learned that Harry was just a nephew of the Dursleys. His full name was…

'Harry James Potter…' She thought. 'If you were only in a good family…'

She managed to get one of the letters for inspection.

But that did not worry her. She worried about what happened yesterday...

Flashback Again...

July 31

The rain poured down from the sky. Lightning also stretched up in the heavenly bodies

Sayoko watched the scene before her. She was sitting in a chair in the balcony

She felt so incomplete during the part. Like another self of herself was nowhere.

"I feel… so alone…" She muttered.

"Why is that?" A voice came from the back. Sayoko turned to see Tsunami.

"I… don't know…" That was all she could answer. "Maybe… I'm just missing something or someone…"

"Well sorry about your dad Sayo-" Tsunami was cut off.

"It's not dad… just something… I can't really place it…" She trailed off as she stared to the rain.

"Well… just come inside so we could continue this party okay?" Tsunami said before going inside.

"Hmm…" She thought more and more until she gave up. She headed back inside and went for the party again.

Flash back end…

Her thoughts ended when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey, Yoko, I think you need to go to school." Megumi said.

Sayoko turned to meet her mom's gaze, "Okay!" She leapt forward and hugged her.

"I'll be gone for a while… please be safe…" Sayoko dug herhead on Megumi's shoulder.

Megumi hugged back, "Well... I'll be safe as long as Tsunami is here."

"Okay… I'll get my stuff ready now." She broke off the hug and went into the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later…

"Are you sure?" Sayoko looked at the train ticket.

She and Tsunami was standing at the train station. Sayoko's only stuff to bring was a roller cart with a large suit case with the Hogwarts insignia on it. The rest of her stuff was in her dimensional storage.

"Yes I'm sure." Tsunami said, "Just run on the column that is between 9 and 10, the third one after the first column."

Sayoko looked again at the ticket and to the column. On the ticket was 'Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts express.'

"Oh well…" She went in, in a very fast pace and went through.

When she got to the other side she was astonished there was a platform such as this. She awed at theold fasioned engine train.She looked around and found the train and boarded in. She gave her luggage to a surprised luggage man, because she carried just one luggage. She then continued on. She passed by a lot of other students along the way. Most of them were really new faces to her.

When she had her privacy in a restroom, she quickly went for her storage system and pulled out Crimson in a cage.

"Hello Crimson, Sorry for putting you in there." She waved at the beautiful Phoenix.

She exited the restroom and went on with her search for a room. The train was already moving, so she had to find somewhere to sit. Then she found a room and was surprised to see someone.

'So he did receive the letter…' "Hi Can I join you people?" Sayoko politely asked.

"Sure" "Go Ahead" "Yes" all three of them responded. Sayoko sat down next to the boy with black hair and glasses, setting Crimson's cage between them.

In the room was a boy with red hair as well as a rat for a pet. The other was a girl, who had long curly brown hair.

"I'm Sayoko, Sayoko Morisato." She introduced herself to them.

"Hmm… I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley." He said while he still had food in his mouth.

Sayoko let out a small giggle, not that they can here of it.

"Mind your manners…" the long haired girl said to him. Then she turned towards Sayoko, raising a hand towards her. "I'm Hermione."

"Thank you…" Sayoko shook her hand. She then looked towards her right. "What about you?"

"me?" Harry stuttered, "I'm… I'm Harry Potter."

A smile then grew in Sayoko's face, "Nice to meet you Harry!" she squealed a little as the train moved along the railroad towards the new school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… Hope you liked that. Sayoko is really nice huh?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (Hild Version) I own Harry Potter and the dimwits (AMG characters)… (Belldandy Version) I do not in any way own them… (Smiling very brightly that can melt anyone… but her response made some fans go…… mourning……)

A/N: Ah Harry Potter the Goblet of Fire…… wish I can see that… Hehe any way… I've been looking for HP books on Electronic format… but I'm really having trouble finding one… so I'll just ditch that idea for now. If you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes let me know… typing this in the middle of the night is terrifying…

Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts Express left the station on time and was on its long trip to the school.

"So this is your pet?" Harry asked, pointing at Sayoko's magnificent bird. They have been talking for a while. And pets were their topic.

"Yeah, I got him as a birthday present!" She chirped, 'And a going-to-school present.' She thought happily.

"What is it exactly?" Ron asked munching on a couple of chocolates.

They have been chatting along the train ride. The girls did however step outside to let the boys change in their school uniform. Sayoko went into a bathroom and 'made' her dress and went on with their conversations.

Hermione was observing Crimson in his birdcage when it finally hit her. "THAT'S A PHOENIX!" She pointed out, her eyes widened in shock.

"A..A…A phoenix!…." Ron was surprised that he was chocking on his meal.

"A phoenix?" Harry asked.

Sayoko only giggled. "Yes a phoenix."

"Where ever did you get it?" Hermione regained her posture. Ron was still choking on his food. Harry was helping him out.

"I got him as a birthday present as I said before." Sayoko said.

"Wow…" Ron recovered and said, "Phoenixes are very rare… wonder who would give it to you…"

"Someone who has missed 11 years of my life." She smiled gleaming at them. Harry and Ron could feel their hearts being melted away. But something about that sentenced clicked into Harry's mind but can't figure out what it was.

Hermione on the other hand had other businesses to take care of. "We'll I'm off." She said it promptly and went away closing the sliding door behind her.

Sayoko followed her with her eyes until she disappeared out of sight. She then turned to the boys

"What's wrong with her?" She asked the still dumbfounded boys.

"Uh… We were going to ask you of your tattoos you see." Ron pointed at the blue diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead as well as her tattoos under each of Sayoko's eyes.

'Oh shit….' Sayoko thought, then a little event went into her memory, "Um… I am not at liberty to say."

"Oh." Both said andthen theboys went into silence.

Sayoko giggled a little. She watched her dad and the television too often.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So she is the new student I presume?"

"Yes."

"Why was she enrolled here?"

"She needed to be taught control over her powers by nature."

"But everyone that enters here are wizards and witches. How can her nature be in question?"

"Ah, there is more than meets the eye." Then a slurp was heard.

"Ah… Lemon drops are good."

The other voice sighed. and not to mention grumbled in her thoughts.

"Is there some thing wrong?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride to the Hogwarts platform was quite long. It was nighttime already when they arrived. Everyone exited out with their hand baggage and went straight to the docks. Harry, Sayoko and Ron went together for their first time. They rode a boat across the lake.

Sayoko, haven't even had a boat ride' awed in beauty of the lake and the ride. Not to mention the unmanned boat. Harry in the other hand jumped slightly at the sight of the unmanned boat, moving on it's own like…

"Magic…" Ron muttered as he was getting 'sea' sick.

In the lake, they could see Hogwarts, the point of this journey, shrouded in mist and fog all together. They awed and ooed at the sight of their new home.

Sayoko frantically sensed something but decided not to tamper with it until later. When they arrived, they were surprised to see all of their stuff beside the wall. Sayoko put her caged friend down with her bag. Ron did the same to his rat. They all proceeded to the next step, herded by a very big bearded person. Harry told sayoko, that his name was Hagrid.

The students gathered up in a stairwell and were chattering about. Sayoko and the other boys were in front of the group, having small conversations while waiting. Then the most really obnoxious person Sayoko can ever sense was here.

"So the rumors are true…" A boy with a silver like hair said. He was leaning on the other side of the stair case rails. "… Harry potter has come to Hogwarts."

His voice was very loud enough to silence everyone. Harry and Ron looked towards the boy. Sayoko on the other hand was well… rather ticked off.

The silver haired boy went in front of the group.

"Malfroy, Draco Malfroy." He introduced himself with pure disgust and hatred. "This here are Crabe and Goyle." He signaled his two companions. Harry and Ron can't say anything at the moment. Draco looked at Ron and began to study him. "Hmm… red hair, disgusting look…" he paused a bit before continuing, "Second hand robes… you must be a Weasley…" he said, with every bit of sarcasm in his life. If someone can choke this boy right now… then it was Sayoko.

Draco looked to Harry's right to see Sayoko, "And who must you be?" He said in the same tone like that of Ron's embarrassment note.

Sayoko can only smile. But deep down she wanted to do something terrible that even Satan would be ashamed. Draco shifted his sight over Harry.

"Why would you put up with these…" He looked at the two children he just 'insulted'. "…lowlifes. You should stick to somewhere you belong."

"I think it is best that he joins his own group of choice." Sayoko said coldly. This sent chills down everyone's spine except for people who are involved in the argument.

Draco grunted, "I think you're girlfriend is a little deep Harry." Then he turned away and headed back to his comrades.

"Why you lit-" she pulled up her sleeves and started to advance on Draco. Then a hand stopped her. She looked back to see Harry.

"It's not worth it…" He said.

Sayoko let it go, as she has the power to forgive, for now.

"Okay…" Sayoko said, almost all of her strains was gone.

So they waited for the head teacher to assist them. They chattering started again.

Most of them are excited to be in school

Some were afraid.

Some just wanted to be a kick ass wizard/witch.

Some were hoping for a great school year.

Those were some reasons of coming at Hogwarts

But little did they know a dark cast of shadow enveloped the whole castle from the outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happend to Sayoko and the group? Will Sayoko get her hands with Draco? AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT LEMON-DROP addicted GUY? (answers are to myself and it is for you to find out heh)

How did you guys like it? Please Hit the Review button down there and comment me!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As hard as stinking reality can get… I do not own Harry Potter, Ah! My Goddess, Evangelion, Ragnarok Online and Final Fantasy 8.

If you're asking why there is FF8 and Evangelion Characters here... read for a moment. Ragnarok Online because of later spells and concepts...

Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The new children to the school were still waiting patiently. Hey it's been 10 minutes and they are not that impatient, maybe that applies to some. The doors suddenly opened to reveal a tall black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. Everyone stopped their chattering and soon focused their attention to the witch.

"Good evening first years, I am Professor McGonagall." She turned her backon them, "Follow me please." And then she started walking. The first years soon followed in an orderly manner. During the way to the destination, Sayoko can't help awe at the castle's interior design. Though she did feel someone watching her. A quick glance to her back and it seemed to her that there was no one.

'Must've been that sicko…' She thought. Behind the line, someone sneezed.

As for Harry and Ron, they were glancing left to right and back again at the structure all around them. It is their first time in Hogwarts. For Hermione… Let's just say her partner is getting a full blast tour with her around.

They all stopped as McGonagall stopped in front of two very large and black doors. She turned around and let the young wizards to stop and listen. When she looked to see everyone was still, she preceded with her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted to your houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your hoses will be like your family here in Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of the house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in you house common room."

Sayoko was not paying attention and was just looking around. Harry and Ron were listening to the professor. The back people around Hermione were getting a full speech of the rules and history of Hogwarts.

"The Sorting Ceremony," McGonagall continued, "…Will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

She looked at a few people, giving them some chills down their spine. Harry and Ron quickly got the message and started to freshen their status up. Sayoko, impervious to the message, was tapped by Harry to tell her about it. She looked at her dress and her hair then looked at Harry.

"Do i look like a mess Harry?" She asked.

Harry can only nod his head. Sayoko closed her eyes and muttered a few words and then opened them again.

"Now, how do I look?" She asked Harry silently.

Harry has been looking at her face the whole time, when she closed her eyes,and then when he went down on her figure, she was completely fixed and neat. Harry felt something familiar with Sayoko, but couldn't place it at all.

"Please wait quietly." McGonagall said, then she turned around and went through the door. When she left the chamber, Harry gulped a lot of air.

Harry turned to Sayoko and Ron.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked

"Let me think……" Sayoko said, putting a hand to her chin and looked upwards. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Hmmm…" Sayoko murmured something. Harry and Ron came in closer.

"…" Harry and Ron were now looking deeply into her.

And all hell breaks out…

"I don't know!" Sayoko said with a slight tone of naïveté. Harry and Ron fell over anime style. "Was it something I said?" Sayoko asked.

Ron quickly recovered along with Harry.

"It was supposedly some sort of test, I think. My brother Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking…" Ron explained.

Harry's heart gave a tremendous skip at the word 'hurt'. Sayoko on the other hand was thinking on how to kick Malfroy's butt.Everyone else around the trio was silent at the word 'hurt' and 'in front of everyone'. Though there is one girl that is still ranting endless information of Hogwarts.

Harry can feel his heart beating faster as much to everyone's beat.

'In…front of everyone……… better not mess up…' Harry thought.

'Oh in front of everyone….YAHOO! I'm the center of attraction!' Sayoko thought happily.

In another part of the line...

"WHY! Why infront of everyone!" A girl with long black hair said.

"Maybe because you are famous enough…" Said a boy who had brown short hair.

"Gee thanks..." The girl replied.

Although, some other thoughts different, they still fear the same thing.

Their thoughts are broken when voices of sorts started to come around them. The first years started to look around.Then suddenly a group of ghosts came through a wall.

**QUESTION: What happens when super nervous kids see agroup ofghosts for the very first time?**

The students stared at the arrival of the ghosts. And it may seem everyone paled……… Except for Sayoko that is.

**Answer: Pretty obvious isn't it?**

The students fainted and dropped on the floor. Ron also fainted. Harry on the other hand was frozen like ice. The girl with long black hair fainted before anyone else did. The boy with brown hair only stood there, caressing the long black haired girl. Draco and his 'minions', Crabe and Goyle, 'watered' their pants. A boy with blonde hair only snickered at the sight. A girl with short auburn hair only smirked and clasped her hands together saying.

"Ah ghosts! How wonderful!" She chirped.

As for Sayoko…... She looked around and saw everyone pale or fainted. She then looked back at the ghosts.

"Hmmm……" She murmured. She scanned her environment again.

She thought for 15 minutes and then it hit her.

"Are you guys practicing for a Soap Opera?" she asked all of them. Those who recovered fell over anime style. Those who are pale got a really deep shade of blue in their faces.

Sayoko looked around again. "What? Is it something I said?" she asked, those who recovered fell over anime style again. Those who are very pale got a really deeper shade of blue in their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the Auburn colored haired girl… it was someone's deepest desire so…. I put her in.

Names will be later on the next chapter, which would be the sorting ceremony.

Hope you like it.

Please review!

Mist Hero


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As far as the winds blow and the comets go around the nightly sky… I don't own anything… maybe except my characters….

Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first years where now lined up in the Great Hall, in between 4 long tables where the other students were sitting, face to face to each other. They were still looking a little pale from the 'event' that happened a while ago. The Great Hall was something wonderful to the new students. The ceiling was painted a nightly sky with stars all around, and it was moving and almost real. Candles floated all around the sky, like it was held by something. The tables held several dining ware and was glittering in gold.

Harry, from looking at the magical ceiling, looked down on Professor McGonagall. She was standing with a chair, where a grayish black pointed hat was sitting. She was holding on to a long scroll. From Harry's point of view, he could see that it was names. She cleared her throat and began.

"I am terribly sorry for the ghosts, but they are harmless and will and cannot hurt anyone here." Almost all the first years puffed up a sigh of relief. All the other students just chuckled.

"Now…" She signaled the hat on the chair, "… it is time for the ceremony…" She then read through her list, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted…… Abbott Hannah!"

A pinked-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the group, put on the hat, which fell down over her eyes, and sat down. Then the unexpected thing bewildered Sayoko and Harry.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the old hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff table clapped their hands together, as a new house member has been added to them.

'Wow… now that is nice!' Sayoko thought. 'I wonder if it can sort the vegetables back home…'

"Bones, Susan!"

She did the same thing as the last person and…  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and Susan shuffled to a sit next to Hannah.

"Terry Boot!" McGonagall said.

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat declared. Terry went on with his assigned table.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head, forcefully.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Ron groaned, while Sayoko looked at him questionably.

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville nervously went on the chair and the sorting hat was dropped on his head.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Seifer Alsmay!"

A blonde haired boy came up and had an arrogant like look on his face, his hair was pulled back, like Draco Malfroy. The hat then came down and…

"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Squall Leonheart!"  
A brown haired boy came up and had this lonely-serious look on his face…

"Gryffindor!"

"Ion Fortuna!"  
Another boy came up and he had blondish-white hair, and he almost looks like a girl. He had those faint red eyes and sat down…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sayoko felt a little shiver, but decided not to mess with it.

"Ron Weasley!"  
Ron blunted to the chair and the hat on his orange hair.

"GRIFFINDOR!" Some of the Griffindors yelled out his name, and a few that looked like him.

"Esther Blanchett!"

A girl that looked like Ion came up. She had blue eyes and had short red hair. She went and sat down. The sorting hat sat down on her head and thought.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rinoa Heartilly!"

A long black-haired girl skipped her steps into the chair and grabbed the hat before McGonagall can react, and a smile in her face. The hat sighed.

"Griffindor…" Was all it said. Rinoa immediately went for the assigned table and directly next to Squall's arm, forcing him to groan.

Another set of names were heard, that aren't too important so we skip to the last parts.

"Mana Kirishima!" At the sound of that name, most of the boys were in heaven, and the girls felt a sudden drop of 5 degrees Celsius.

A girl then went up into stage smiling rather devilishly. She had auburn colored hair and it was short. She was the same height as Sayoko. When the boys saw her, they were in cloud nine. The girls on the other hand felt another set of degrees drop down like an iceberg. Even Professor McGonagall was shivering. The hat was carefully placed on her head, and the hat too shivered.

"Sly—th—erin--…" The cat stammered. Mana rose up and headed for her seat.

"Draco Malfroy!"

Draco came up and sat down, and the hat was hovering an inch from his head…

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Harry and Sayoko heard a few groans from the Griffindor table. They turned and noticed that it was Ron and… his brothers?

"Sayoko Morisato!"

Sayoko headed up on the seat and sat down. If anyone saw, Albus leaned forward, towards Sayoko from the headmaster's chair. The Sorting hat then began to speak it's mind out.

"Hmmm… Very Special… Talent…Yes…Skills… it's there…. But where to put you?" The sorting hat was looking around. Sayoko was just as calm as a palm tree in a beach.

"You know what you are… yes?"

Sayoko gulped.

Um please don't tell anyone…

"Yes of course… What is this?"  
"Huh?" Sayoko said.

The sorting hat was silent.

"Ah well then… GRIFFINDOR!" It shouted out. Sayoko quickly rushed to the table of Griffindor.

"Harry Potter!" Albus stood up from his chair, and had his eyes set on Harry. And there was silence.

Sayoko watched as Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, rather nervously… but only a little.

The sorting hat was also speaking its mind off… Only giving Sayoko this….

"Not Slytherin Eh?" The sorting hat said, "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, like that girl, and Slytherin will help you to that greatness, no doubt about that…………… still no? Well, if you're sure about that…… Better be GRIFFINDOR!"

Sayoko didn't feel like it, but she felt relived. Harry sat down next to her and was congratulated by the house. He did however receive a few cat calls and glares. Sayoko glared at them, sending chills down their spine and quickly minded their own business.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW!

Oh if you don't know where the characters came from…

Mana Kirishima came from Neon Genesis Evangelion

Squall, Rinoa and Seifer all came from Final Fantasy 8

Ion and Esther both came from Trinity blood

Mist Hero


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was sorted to his or her house, Albus Dumbledore took stage.

"Welcome, Welcome… to a new school year at Hogwarts! But before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words…" He put his gaze more on the students, and they all stopped chattering. Sayoko included.

"I would like to warn you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students."

He then turned his twinkling gaze at Sayoko.

"and from our care taker Mr. Filch…there will be no spells in the corridors at all times."

Sayoko did not get it…but something told her that she could use her magic…as long as it wasn't spells.

"Quiddicth trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

A few chattering went on the back.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the corridor on the right hand side of the third floor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed a little, others laughed with Harry, but he was a few who did. Sayoko took it seriously, Rinoa cam closer to Squall, who was getting irritated. Seifer had a tiny smirk in his face along with Ion. Esther snuggled closer to Ion and Mana….well….

'Sounds good to explore to me!' She thought proudly.

"That is all…now you may have your…" Dumbledore said, then he snapped both of his fingers outward in the air, "…feast!"

Everyone almost gasped as several dishes of food appeared out of nowhere in front of them. And everyone started to dig in.

Sayoko smiled happily and took out some chopsticks. Ron and Harry stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh…what are those?" Ron asked.

"Well these are chopsticks…ever had Chinese?" She asked while she pointed at a dish with her chopsticks, then took one chicken nugget (A/N: I have no idea what the food were so I'll put things that are ordinary.)

"Nope." Harry and Ron said in unison.

Ron took the some fried chicken, Harry went with the Chicken nuggets and some salad, Sayoko ate almost everything, Hermione was eating salad and every now and then she would stare at how Sayoko eats…or more likely…

'What is it about those markings on her face?' Hermione thought out of curiosity.

Rinoa was busy chirping away with other girls…while clinging onto Squall, who was eating slowly.

Draco and Seifer just chatted…of how stupid the other students are. Ion and Esther just ate quietly. Mana on the other hand was chomping away, surprising the boys around her. Even the Slytherin prefect was amidst her.

Harry looked around a bit to recognize the people near Dumbledore. He saw Professor McGonagall sipping away in her wine glass while talking away with Professor Dumbledore. Hagrid was also in the table, eating away from the huge steak he had. Then he set his gaze upon a professor with an absurd turban, which to whom Harry known as Professor Quirrell, was talking to another teacher with greasy black hair and sallow skin. Then it happened very quickly, the other teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes, then a sharp hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead, forcing him to hiss and to clap his hand to his head.

Sayoko noticed this and nudged Harry a bit.

"Hey Harry… you okay?" Sayoko asked politely, while still holding onto a pocky stick (Which came out of nowhere.)

"N-nothing…but thank you Sayoko…" harry said and continued to ignore the other teacher. He then turned to the Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley.

Sayoko didn't take that as nothing. 'There's something really evil here…'. The pain in Harry's forehead went away and then he asked this.

"Hey Percy… who is that teacher? The one talking to Professor Quirrell." Harry signaled to him.

Percy came bit closer to Harry. "You know Professor Quirrell already?" Harry nodded, "Well he's talking to Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. He really knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts that Quirrell teaches."

Harry watched Snape for a while but Snape didn't look at him again.

Then after a while of eating, much to everyone's relief, it was the desserts that came up next.

Sayoko just took the ice cream lightly. Ron took a bucket load of ice cream. Harry went for the chocolates, and Hermione went with the salads again. Rinoa was too full to eat another dish… 'I have to keep my shape!'. Squall was just watching the fake stars overhead. Ion and Esther were just chatting while eating the Ice cream the received. Mana was eating the ice cream slowly, impressing more boys than ever.

Sayoko nudged Harry a bit.

"Hey Harry… I was wondering… what exactly is Quiddicth?" She asked.

Harry shrugged then turned to Ron, who was still eating, "Ron… what is Quiddicth?"

"You mean you don't know?" Sayoko and Harry shook their head, "Well Quidditch is a wizard game and it is quite rough… you have to fly in a broom to play and you also have to take the beating of the game." Ron explained. Harry and Sayoko can only nod.

"Sounds like fun to me." Sayoko said.

"Uh… one more thing…" Ron said weakly. "Most of the players get injured to a point that can kill them."

Sayoko and Harry were as white as ghosts.

Speaking of ghosts… where could they be?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the basement…

Loud begging was heard through out the whole place.

"We really didn't mean to scare them…honest!"

Ghosts were behind silver bars.

"Please forgive us!" others begged.

"QUIET!" the figure spoke out of the darkness

Everyone fell into silence.

"I'll leave you here until…when I feel like it."

A short sniffling was heard.

"So later!" The figure then jumped into a pool of water.

And so the ghosts cried all the way, emptying their tears in the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back upstairs….

The banquet has ended and all four houses were lead by their prefects to their own dorms. Percy led the first years through the halls and along the hallways of Hogwarts. Almost everyone was so sleepy to even think about and mind the picture frames around them, pointing at them or whisphering to their fellow neighbor. Sayoko was happily skipping away, with a smile in her face. Rinoa was still clinging to Squall like a bug. Ron was side by side Harry, and was also quite weary. Hermione is still a tour guide to most of the people in the back.

The group stopped in front of very large portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said clearly, while others started remembering it. Then the woman smiled, and the portrait swung open to reveal another hallway. They all went through and stopped to a large room. And to everyone's guess, including Hermione's endless ranting, this was the Gryffindor's common room.

Percy directed Sayoko and the rest of the girls to their dormitory and Harry and the other boys were directed to the other. Everyone climbed up two spiral staircases respectively of his or her own; obviously they were in one of the towers, found their beds at last. They all saw that their trunks had already been brought up. Since they were too tired to even talk, they pulled on their pjs and fell into their chosen bed. Squall, Harry, Ron and Neville are all in the same room, with other people. Sayoko, Hermione and Rinoa were all in the same room with other girls. Rinoa did play around in her bed before sleeping. Hermione read a book first and then went to sleep afterwards. Sayoko… was making a journal.

Well so much for a first day of school. Nothing bizarre at all… well maybe for ghosts. I met some new friends today and they are all friendly. But something bothers me about this school. Maybe that red haired girl, Mana, or that professor Snape. But I will try to have fun.

Sayoko…

With that, Sayoko put it away and slept away in her peaceful dreams. In one corner though, near a mirror, a figure had its gaze upon her.

"Good night, Sayoko." It turned and vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hit that button down there and REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Ultimate Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! That includes Harry Potter, Ah! My goddess, Trinity Blood, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Final Fantasy 8, Ragnarok Online and other titles out there.

My Characters: Mist Hero so his mine!

A/N: Now for people who tagged along with me for a while, I deeply thank you. Now I will maybe start writing long chapters for this story. More than the last ones I've been posting. Please Read, Enjoy and Review!

Reviews:

Eddie1990 - Nope that wasn't Belldandy…

Zero Asakura - I will grant that wish as soon as I turn the table around

Now on with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

"OH MAN I'M LATE!" Sayoko was now worrying. She was to used to her mom's time of waking up, that she forgot to set her alarm. She was busy digging into her stuff and practically making noises.. Rinoa came to her.

"Hey umm… I don't think you are." Rinoa said plainly with a smile. Hermione was just staring at Sayoko, her eyes was still sleepy.

"Huh?" Sayoko wondered in confusion.

Rinoa giggled a little and pointed outside, it was still dark out.

Sayoko blushed, "Um sorry, my mistake…."

Rinoa went back to her bed, and lied down. Hermione and the other girls that were woken up went back to bed and closed their lights off.

Sayoko said sorry to each girl in the room then went back to sleep…

!--!

The real next morning…

Sayoko, Ron and Harry were walking down the corridor, getting a little disoriented. Harry was receiving a few whispers every now and then. Somewhere in the lines of "..oh look, is that Harry Potter?…" and "… look at that scar…" and "..look at those glasses…". Harry was still busy looking for his classes, and was getting a little wobbly. Ron was just the same. He never had that much of attention, well the attention was at Harry. Even so, it was still irritating when those eyes of the groups of student boring their eyes at them. The eyes gleaming down on Sayoko on the other hand was very disorienting. Was it her hair?

'Wait… I didn't brush my hair…' She thought, and then began to slide down her hand on her long hair and straightened it. Well she couldn't just use her powers right?

Well they weren't the only ones to be shrouded with eyes….

#----Flash back… a couple of minutes before…----#

All eyes were fixed in one group at that time…

Malfroy and company.

Malfroy already made a gang on the first day of school, and he just had to pick the good ones. Along side him were Crabe and Goyle, all with their cocky attitudes and fat waistlines. Behind Crabe was Esther, who was holding into her books and was beside Ion, walking away, not minding the eyes. Behind Goyle was the blond arrogant Seifer. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed as he walked. Mana….well she was waving at everyone and hand shaking them. Almost all the boys she winked at and shook hands with, all seemed to faint and get a nosebleed.

Although she didn't seem like it, she just made an evil deed a while back, concerning a brown haired goddess

#----Flashback end ----#

So they continued on…

Hogwarts did have a ton of staircases, Magical staircases that are big or small, wide or narrow, and many more assortments. They also tend to move around. Harry had to buy a map of some sort. But he did ask people around for where they had to go. Though most of the ghosts were missing, and Sayoko was wondering where.

Maybe another thing that bothered our little group were the portraits talking about.

From all the looking they've been doing, and maybe some 'I don't feel good about this…' from Ron, and some 'Oh come on Ron…' from Sayoko, they were in trouble very early in the morning. Mr. Filch saw Ron and Harry forcing their way in the out-of-bounds door on the third floor. Luckily for them, Professor Quirrell passed, saving their skins from getting thrown into the dungeons.

Harry and the group managed to find their classes, and found out the wizardry is not all about wand waving and chanting.

They had to study the nightly skies through 'old class' telescopes from Mana's comment. Apparently, Mana bought a very up-to-date one, and was almost bragging about it, silently. This happened every Wednesday night and they'd learn the names of different stars and movement of other planets. Bad luck for Sayoko though, she already knew those ('Heavenly' Studies). Rinoa just snuggled more on Squall, earning a few cat-calls and laughs, but soon ended when Squall glared at them.

"…" Was Squall's only remark.

Well some schools had boring classes… right? Well for them, it would be the history of magic…which was taught by a ghost. For Sayoko, she already studied how the world 'really' began in the heavens and it's full history with footnotes. Harry and Ron just stared at the teacher, ranting his mouth off. Squall just paid attention, but still was getting itchy. Rinoa on the other hand was just frowning, and at some point in time, she would snicker. Mana was just cursing at the teacher, silently. But Hermione in the other hand was busily mocking the teacher in her brain.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, a dwarf sized wizard who needed to stand on a pile of books to see his students. Of course Hermione is the best in Gryffindor, racking a few points from the teacher and for the whole week for the Gryffindor. Esther was Slytherin's bet against Hermione, but still can't par with the genius. Ever so often, Harry and Ron would just stare at her. Squall managed to do little charms (Not the outside look) that made him charming when he uses it. Rinoa ended up blowing herself up, though just minor damage that she just laughed at her charcoaled state. Mana would end up burning people next to her, which were Crabe and Malfroy. Seifer was able to par with Squall, even when he was almost shouting out the words of the charm. Sayoko did very well. The crystal ball was given to her was of great use as it memorized the charms for her, then it inserts it to her brain. Though she didn't really need it as a goddess can remember anything. Though the class was a wand swishing and flicking class, Sayoko had to fake that part and just use her goddess powers. Someone did it as well…

Transfiguration class was a bit more interesting to Harry and the group. It involves changing something into another thing. For example would be a sword into a dagger, or a dress into an elegant rose. But Harry had to take note that it was dangerous. Sayoko didn't mind at all, as she can transform most of anything to anything she wants anyway. Ron did have a hard time, but was able to survive the first week. All the other students can survive, and they showed it during the week. Mana did however transfigure things to something dark in color, almost tainted. Professor McGonagall did however helped Sayoko to her best, something Sayoko got fond of during the week. At the end of the class, Hermione was the only one that had made a difference to match McGonagall's transfiguration charms on her items. She gave Hermione a rare smile, which made Malfroy muttered something silently, which also boiled the blood of Sayoko and made Mana snicker.

Next up was the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but the Quirrell's lesson just became a joke instead of seriousness. His room classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania and was afraid that it would come back to get him these days. After the class everyone smelled garlic, and Mana was snickering her head off. Ron's brothers did make fun of Professor Quirrell, that his big turban was full of Garlic.

At last, Friday. Harry Ron and Sayoko found their way to the Great Hall and had their breakfast…

"Hey Harry…I was wondering..Why are you famous?" Sayoko asked as she ate some fried rice and eggs.

"Actually it's not that clear yet to me at all." Harry explained, "They said I survived a very powerful evil wizard when I was young…" He then tensed up a bit, "He killed my parents…"

Sayoko put a hand over Harry, "It's okay Harry…"  
Somehow Harry felt relieved… was it her touch?

"Yeah." Harry said as he continued his breakfast.

The morning mail came by Owl and dropped letters to their owners, for Sayoko was her phoenix, crimson. But she didn't get any letters on that day. Niether Harry, as sometimes Hedwig (Harry's owl) drops by his sholder and grabs a toast. Same goes for Crimson, but he just eats with Sayoko, rather than drop grab and fly. They still had classes a bit later so they chatted more about random things.

They wondered what their other blank scheduled classes, but they just assumed it as a break. But their next class was going to be a tense one… Professor Snape's Potions Class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reviews…

Satan Junior - hehe… well we deserve it for our new school

Zero Asakura - We'll see about that…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry and company went for their potions class with Professor Snape. Like Flitwick, Snape started his class with a roll call. And like Flitwick, he paused with Harry's name.

"Ah Yes," Snape said softly, "Harry Potter, our new… celebrity."

Malfoy and his group sniggered in the back. After that, Snape finished his roll call and proceeded with class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He began. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't except you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper to death." He explained to his class.

Most of the class was silent. Draco and Seifer were awing at his speech and their future classes with Snape. Harry and Ron just exchanged looks and Ron then looked back at their teacher, while Harry took notes. Sayoko just felt sick. Mana just glared at the teacher… thinking ways of delivering him a 'small' gift. Ion and Esther also exchanged looks then also back at their teachers. Rinoa felt like running away… which she can't because Squall didn't do anything; he just stared at their teacher. Snape then looked at Harry.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession abilities… so formidable, you feel confident enough… to not pay attention."

Hermione was next to Harry… so she hit him with her arm, earning a stare from Harry. She used her lips to extract the words of 'what are you doing' with out a voice and signaled for Snape.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said suddenly.

Harry didn't know the answer, he looked at Ron who was as stumped as he was. He then looked at Sayoko, which she had a blank look on her face. He didn't notice that Hermoine's hand shot up after the question was said.

Harry turned to Snape with an apologetic face.

Harry just shook his head no.

"You don't know?" Snape said, "Let's try again… Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot up instantly… like it never went down. Sayoko was just having a naïve face but deep down, something boiled in fury. He was messing with her friend. Seifer and Malfroy were snickering a little.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said.

"What is the difference between a monkshood and a wolfsbane?" Snape asked again.

Let's just say Hermione doesn't want to be proved to be a nitwit, so she raised her hand. Rinoa and Squall were feeling sick already. Ion just didn't care and Esther is feeling pity for Harry already. Mana was just cursing Snape in her head in any language she knew.

"I don't know, sir" Harry answered. Hermione looked at him and then back at the professor.

"Pity…" Snape sighed, "Clearly, Fame isn't everything is it, Mr. Potter?" he said with a low taste of sarcasm.

Harry, for the best of it, didn't say a word.

Snape then explained what the ingredients he just mentioned and the students wrote everything down. He even took a point off their score. Things didn't go well for the Gryffindors when Snape's class continued. When Potions making came and were set into pairs, mostly everyone was criticized. Neville was also having a bad day. He made a potion and it spilled all over, burning people's shoes and himself.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled. He waved his wand and cleared the entire spilled potion, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before the cauldron off the fire?" He asked like the student wasn't hurt.

Neville just whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. Sayoko wanted to help… but in front of all this people, she could only watch in agony.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Snape spat at Seamus, who was Neville's partner. Then he turned on Harry and Ron, who was working next to Neville.

"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Snape said with that silent venom of his.

Harry was about to open his mouth to argue, but a kick from Ron and a glance from Sayoko, who was shaking her head no… Harry had no choice. Harry and Ron then escorted Neville by his arm, Harry on one side and Ron was on the other. After a while… Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He has already lost two points for his house in his very first week. But one question did pop out, why did Snape hate him so much?

"Cheer up." Harry turned to the voice of Ron, " Snape's always taking points off Fred and George."

"Oh…." Harry said.

"So Harry… can I come and meet Hagrid's with you?" Ron asked.

Both didn't notice a person following them to Hagrid's….

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron came in to his house and met Hagrid's dog, Fang. Big brown fellow, but not in anyway aggressive. He even drooled on Harry's robes. SO both the boys told their story of their first week of school in Hogwarts. They also told them about Snape and his potions class. Harry said that Snape must hate him. Hagrid replied back with…

"Rubbish!" Hagrid said, "Why would he?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
In another part of the castle…Sayoko was all alone in the Gryffindor bedrooms. She had an open laptop to type with.

"I need a spell…. Of some sort…." She murmured to herself. She was busy looking through the Goddess Potions Database. She still couldn't find the potion assigned to her by Snape…

She sighed and lay down on her bed, her hands behind her head.

She sat up and looked around the room.

"I need water…" She then noticed a glass of water on top of her bedside drawer, out of nowhere. "Hey where did that come from?"

She was really thirsty, so she extended her hand towards it. When her hand was about 4 inches away, it glowed and a long black haired female came out. Sayoko, being surprised and all, jumped back and covered herself with her blankets.

"Hello!" The female said with a smile.

Sayoko took the moment to refresh her memory…

"AUNTIE SKULD!" She gasped in surprise.

"The one and only!" She said with a punch in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wish you enjoyed…. And sorry for the long time not updating


End file.
